Cry
by syntia.amano
Summary: Sudah dua minggu Ichigo tidak melihat Mikazuki Munechika. "Mikazuki tidak boleh bertemu Ichigo!" "Tapi ini semua salah Ichinii." Ichimika


A/N : Because I can't wait to read the ending of my incoming doujinshi

WARNING! A little spoiler for anyone that still didn't read dj Ichimika - Owari no tame no ai no uta

Maybe typo and OOC!

* * *

Summary dj Ichimika - Owari no tame no ai no uta (preview): Ichigo tidak tahu cinta itu seperti apa, sehingga saat Mikazuki mengatakan dia mencintainya, Ichigo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mikazuki mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa bersama sambil Ichigo mencari tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Mikazuki. Tapi Ichigo menyadari bahwa Mikazuki dan dirinya yang dulu (Tenka) adalah sepasang suami istri, dia yakin bahwa sebenarnya Mikazuki tidak menyukainya, Mikazuki hanya menyukai dirinya yang dulu. Ichigo pun stress dan berkata tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Mikazuki pun akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua.

A/N : kisah ini dimulai setelah preview tersebut

omo

"Mulai hari ini Mikazuki tidak boleh bertemu Ichigo!" perintah Imanotsurugi pada keluarganya. "aku akan minta Aruji-sama agar memisahkan mereka berdua," ujar tantou tersebut kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

"Kenapa Aniue marah sekali?" tanya Kogitsunemaru pada yang lain. Dia tidak pernah melihat Imanotsurugi sebegitu kesal sampai tidak memperbolehkan Mikazuki menemui Ichigo. Terakhir kali Kitsune itu melihat Tantou itu kesal, Iwatooshi menyuapnya dengan dango dan semua masalah selesai. Namun untuk masalah ini dia sama sekali tidak yakin.

Iwatooshi menatap Kitsune itu kemudian meminum sakenya dan menepuk punggung sang tachi. "Tenang saja, tidak perlu khawatir," tenangnya.

"Imanotsurugi sepertinya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri," ucap Ishikirimaru sambil menghela nafas.

Kogitsunemaru melihat saudaranya. Laki-laki yang dibicarakan oleh mereka justru dengan tenangnya menyeruput teh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Mikazuki, apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Ani-sama kesal, aku akan menuruti perintahnya," jawab Tenka Goken itu yang membuat Kogitsunemaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tahu ada rahasia yang disembunyikan Mikazuki dan Imanotsurugi. Meskipun dia curiga kalau Iwatooshi juga mengetahuinya, tapi naginata itu pasti tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Sementara, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Ishikirimaru.

"Aku akan mengurung diri di kamar, aku curiga kalau akan diperbolehkan makan bersama dengan pedang-pedang yang lain di ruang makan," ujarnya. Ishikirimaru menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku akan mengatakan kepada yang lain kalau mulai hari ini kamu akan makan di dalam kamar." Mikazuki tersenyum pasrah melihat pedang dewa itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Tidak, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku mengambilkannya," gumamnya lalu berbalik pada Mikazuki. "apa kamu butuh sesuatu yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin seteko teh?" pintanya. Ishikirimaru melihat ke arah teko teh kecil yang ada di sebelah Mikazuki dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Maaf merepotkan," ucap Mikazuki sementara Ishikirimaru pergi dari ruangan. Kogitsunemaru menatap Iwatooshi yang masih asik menikmati pemandangan sembari minum sake dan memutuskan melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyisir rambut yang terganggu oleh Imanotsurugi tadi.

Mikazuki memandang kedua saudaranya dan tersenyum tipis. Imanotsurugi begitu cemas sehingga dia merasa kesal pada Ichigo. Untuk sementara dia juga tidak ingin melihat pedang Awataguchi itu. Mungkin lebih baik kalau sementara dia tidak pergi dari ruangannya dan memanjakan diri dengan perhatian dari saudara-saudaranya. Pedang Tenka Goken itu kembali menyeruput teh dan mencoba menenangkan emosinya.

O,o

Dua minggu kemudian…

"Ichinii, kami kembali!" seru para tantou keluarga Awataguchi yang baru kembali dari ekspedisi.

"Selamat datang!" balas Ichigo Hitofuri pada ik-adiknya itu. Hari ini dia bertugas mencari resource dan baru datang beberapa menit sebelum adik-adiknya itu kembali.

"…aku pergi dulu," ujar tachi yang hari ini menjadi pimpinan eskpedisi.

"Doudatanuki-san terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"…tidak perlu, Honebami dan Gokotai meski kalian terluka ringan jangan lupa pergi ke ruang perawatan."

"Baik!"

"Baik."

"Doudatanuki-san sekarang hendak pergi kemana?" tanya Maeda sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku harus menyerahkan sesuatu pada Aruji-sama," jawabnya.

"Ah, Doudatanuki untunglah aku bertemu kamu," sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Hasebe yang baru tiba di pintu gerbang dari rumah utama.

"Aruji-sama memintamu datang ke ruangan keluarga Sanjou sepertinya beliau sedang menemui Mikazuki-san."

"Baiklah. Permisi," mohonnya kemudian pergi ke arah ruangan dimana keluarga Sanjou berkumpul.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Mikazuki-san?" tanya Namazuo pada yang lain.

"Taichou meminta Mikazuki untuk memimpin pencarian resource di tempat baru. Sepertinya karena ini tempat baru jadi mereka sedang menentukan jalan," jawab Yagen yang mengagetkan Ichigo.

"Ichinii ada yang salah?" tanya Midare yang sadar akan kakaknya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Yagen, apa ada perubahan susunan anggota pencarian resource selama aku tadi pergi?" tanyanya. Yagen mengangguk.

'Lagi-lagi.' Ichigo mengeratkan kedua bibirnya. Sudah dua minggu ini dia sama sekali tidak melihat Mikazuki. Setiap kali Ichigo datang pasti Mikazuki sudah pergi atau sebaliknya. Saat mereka ada di citadel pun Ichigo tidak pernah melihat Mikazuki kerena Tenka Goken tersebut mengurung diri di kamar dan dia tidak diperbolehkan keluarga Sanjou mendekati kediaman mereka, meskipun adik-adiknya leluasa bertemu dengan tachi tersebut.

"Apa Ichinii mencemaskan Jiji?" tanya Gokotai yang menarik lengan baju Ichigo, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Tachi itu tersenyum dan berjongkok, menyamakan eye level mereka berdua.

"Benar, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Mikazuki-dono di citadel," jawabnya yang membuat adik-adiknya kebingungan.

"Tapi kami selalu bermain dengan Mikazuki-san," ujar salah satu adiknya yang diiyakan yang lain. Yagen yang memang mempunyai daya observasi tinggi menyadari bahwa ekspresi kakaknya mengeras sesaat sebelum kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Yagen?" tanya Midare yang langsung menyadari ekspresi saudaranya yang tiba-tiba dalam mode detektif.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus aku selidiki," jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah salah satu saudaranya yang dari tadi tidak ikut berbicara dengan mereka semua.

Omo

"Aku tidak bisa bilang," jawab seorang tantou berambut hitam cepak pada saudaranya yang kini sedang menginterogasinya.

"Tapi kamu tahu alasannya bukan, Atsushi?" tanya Yagen sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, meniru gaya anime Detektif Conan yang sering dilihatnya bersama dengan para tantou yang lain.

"Aku sudah janji dengan Mikazuki tidak akan mengatakan apapun meskipun dipaksa," ujarnya.

"Meskipun dengan begitu Ichinii akan terluka?" tanyanya yang menyebabkan saudaranya itu membeku sesaat.

"Tapi ini semua salah Ichinii," lirihnya, tapi mampu didengar Yagen.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku hanya bisa bilang, kalau seandainya Ichinii mempercayai ucapan Mikazuki mungkin akhirnya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang lain," jawabnya tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah Yagen. "Aku juga tidak senang melihat hal ini, tapi aku hanya ingin melihat mereka berdua bahagia."

Yagen melihat ke arah tantou di depannya dan menyadari bahwa Atsushi tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi. "Sepertinya masalah ini lebih pelik dari yang aku pikirkan," gumamnya sambil melihat ke arah Ichigo yang bermain dengan saudaranya yang lain di halaman.

O,o

"Ehhhhh? Kita semua pergi!" seru Imanotsurugi saat mendengar bahwa mereka semua kecuali Mikazuki akan pergi ekspedisi. Ishikirimaru dan Iwatooshi yang pergi melihat pengumuman mengiyakan. "tapi tapi siapa yang nanti akan menjaga Mikazuki?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku melihat Ichigo dikirim untuk mencari resource," jawab Ishikirimaru yang langsung membuat tantou tersebut menghela nafas lega.

"Ani-sama, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ani-sama tidak perlu cemas," hibur sang Tenka Goken pada kakaknya itu.

"Umph, tetap saja aku cemas. Mikazuki kan salah satu adik yang aku sayangi!" seru Imanotsurugi yang mengundang tawa mereka karena berlagak gagah. "Kalau begitu kami berangkat!" seru Imanotsurugi dan yang lain pada Mikazuki.

"Selamat jalan!" sahutnya mengantar kepergian saudara-saudaranya. "hmm, karena hari ini aku tidak ada tugas, mungkin aku akan membaca buku yang direkomendasikan Ishikirimaru," gumamnya kemudian mencari buku yang sebelumnya diberikan padanya oleh sang pedang dewa dikarenakan Imanotsurugi tidak memperbolehkannya keluar dari ruangan selama pedang tachi keluarga Awataguchi berada di citadel.

Mikazuki membaca beberapa saat sebelum telinganya mendengar suara pintu tergeser dengan perlahan. Dia ingat ada janji untuk bermain dengan para tantou dan tersenyum pada penjemputnya sebelum senyumannya perlahan memudar di wajahnya. Lelaki berambut cyan di depan pintu menatapnya selama sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Apa saya boleh masuk?" tanyanya. Mikazuki sedikit berdebat dengan dirinya. Haruskah dia memperbolehkan pedang yang paling dilarang oleh Imanotsurugi bertemu dengan Mikazuki memasuki ruangan tempat mereka tinggal?

"Aku akan keluar," putus Mikazuki yang kemudian menutup bukunya dan berjalan keluar ruangan semakin mendekati Ichigo Hitofuri.

"Apa saya mengganggu?" tanya tachi itu cemas. Mikazuki tersenyum tipis. "Maaf saya…"

Mikazuki menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada Ichigo menyuruhnya diam dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku ada janji dengan para tantou, apa ada hal yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Tenka Goken tersebut.

Ichigo mengeratkan gengaman pada sarung pedangnya. "Saya hanya ingin mengatakan apabila keberadaan saya mengganggu…"

"Ichigo, aku sama sekali tidak menyiratkan seperti itu."

"Tapi Mikazuki-dono, anda selama ini…."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan sehingga Ani-sama menyuruhku istirahat di kamar dan keluar beberapa saat saja," sahut Mikazuki mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak ingin Ichigo tahu kondisinya yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi anda tidak menghindari saya?" tanyanya. Mikazuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "lalu kenapa… kenapa Mikazuki-dono seolah menghindari saya?"

Mikazuki menatap tachi di depannya bingung. Kenapa Ichigo menatapnya seperti itu? Nada suara kenapa seolah menyiratkan bahwa dialah yang terluka. Bukankah seharusnya…

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi…"

BRAK!

Mikazuki menatapnya shock. Dalam sekejap posisi Mikazuki sudah berada di lantai dengan Ichigo berada di atasnya. Pedang tachi itu dijatuhkan dan sebelah tangannya berada di belakang kepala Mikazuki, mencegah Tenka Goken itu menerima benturan di kepalanya sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkeram erat bahunya.

"Kenapa… kenapa…" tanya Ichigo yang wajahnya masih menyiratkan luka. Mikazuki memandangnya dalam diam sementara kedua tangannya mengarah ke wajah Ichigo dan membenamkannya pada dirinya.

"Lupakan Ichigo, anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Lupakan saja," suruh Mikazuki perlahan sambil mengusap rambut dan punggung Ichigo yang kaku berada di dalam pelukannya. "aku tidak akan menghilang, kamu tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu," lirihnya sehingga yang bisa mendengar ucapannya hanya mereka berdua.

Ichigo mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang berada di antara kepala Mikazuki berada. Tanpa disadari sang Tenka Goken, perlahan salah satu sarung tangan putih Ichigo memerah.

O,o

Beberapa jam sebelumnya…

"Ichinii, aku sudah meminta Daishou untuk mengirim keluarga Sanjou kecuali Mikazuki pergi ekspedisi," ujar Yagen tiba-tiba saat Ichigo hendak pergi memenuhi tugasnya untuk mencari resource bersama dengan pedang yang lain.

"Yagen, kenapa…"

"Aaah, aku hanya tidak suka melihat Ichinii memaksakan diri tersenyum di depan kami. Honebami, Namazuo, Atsushi dan yang lain cemas tahu!" serunya kesal pada tachi tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku sudah membuat kalian semua cemas," ujarnya sambil tersenyum yang malah membuat Yagen mengacak-acak rambutnya jengkel.

"Dengar! Aku sudah membuat Taishou membuatkan kesempatan agar Ichinii bisa bertemu dengan Mikazuki. Jadi cepat pergi dan temui Mikazuki, aku mau pergi!" suruhnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat.

"Yagen, bukannya hari ini kamu tidak bertugas?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Aku menggantikan seorang tachi yang terlalu sedih untuk pergi keluar. Selamat berjuang!" serunya kemudian menutup pintu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Ichigo menatap adiknya itu kemudian tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari para adiknya. Dia berpaling tanpa sengaja menatap cermin di sudut ruangan.

PRAK!

Sebelah sarung tangan lelaki berambut cyan itu perlahan memerah. Matanya menatap tajam pada lelaki yang terpantul disana. Lelaki yang mirip dengannya tapi bukan dia. Lelaki yang dicintai Mikazuki Munechika.

"Kenapa bukan aku…" gumamnya dalam kesendirian sementara darah menetes di tatami perlahan.

O,o

FIN


End file.
